Contemplation on the Dark of Night
by Cryptic Parchment
Summary: A Naruto one-shot set in hogwarts. Sasuke Centric. Sasusaku. And if you squint some Naruto Sasuke brotherly bond.


Contemplation in the Dark of Night

Sumary: A Naruto one-shot set in hogwarts. Sasuke Centric. Sasusaku. And if you squint some Naruto Sasuke brotherly bond.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

Sitting in classes listening to teachers drone about different people. Did they think he cared about some famous wizard who was able to fight a dragon with naught but a wand and broom. Or watch them wave around petty little sticks which were so easy to break... He didn't understand why they oohed and awed when a bird was turned into a golden goblet. It was easy, so why were they struggling so much!

He wasn't supposed to stay here.

He was supposed to be in the world chasing that godforsaken organization made up of some of the most powerful wizards of their time. _Akkatsuki_. That was the name. A organization that had followed Voldemorts teaching even after his fall 270 years ago.

Their leaders name was Pain. He guessed it was because of the excruciating pain he was capable of making. And his brother was there. _Uchiha Itachi_. The mass murder of the renown Uchiha Clan. His family. Gone in but 1 night. And he would get his revenge.

No matter what...

He wasn't supposed to be here.

He was sick of that pesky blond flinging herself at him. Couldn't she take a damn hint! Yamanaka Ino of Hufflepuff. At least they weren't in the same houses... He could get some rest in Slytherins common room. He could have peace in his room when studying after his private lessons with Orochimaru. It made perfect sense why that bastard was Slytherins Head. He even spoke like a snake and being in his presence too long gave him treacherous head aches.

Even his smell made him wonder if he ever left the dungeons. Every year he was conveniently missing in the great hall on the first day and never had anyone ever see him on any of their multiple field trips...

He wasn't supposed to stay here.

Uzumaki Naruto, of Gryffindor was making him weak. He was starting like having friends again. Naruto was making him rely on his bonds after all these years. He was making him weak. He had to fight Itachi alone.

How was beyond him, but Naruto made him smile and chuckle. Made him want to help and he broke down his layers and layers of walls of solitude.

But Naruto did not only make him weak. Naruto made him strong. Naruto was his rival. He trained and trained to surpass Naruto, only then to be surpassed him self. And then the cycle would repeat...

They made each other stronger no matter how often the cycle would repeat.

Naruto was his brother. Wether blood bound them or not. Sasuke _needed_ Naruto.

He wasn't supposed to be here.

Watching as a an age old tattered hat called out houses and sang riddles merged into songs. He wasn't supposed to recall the trouble the hat had had by him.

_Your smart. The blue hues of Ravenclaw would suit you. Your strong and brave the golden hues of autumn draped on Gryffendors colors would stand proud on you. But Slytherin be your calling. Striving for power and green with envy. Longing revenge the snakes will lead you..._

_Ah, Slytherin will welcome you with pride. And learn you will... for there are many things for you to learn little one..._

It took the hat a full span of 9 minutes to decide, running that speech in his minds eye for only me to see...

He wasn't supposed to stay here.

But maybe, just maybe...

He looked down and smiled. A genuine smile watching a 16 year old girl cuddle to his warmth. He pulled her closer to him and tightened the hold of his arms wrapped around her in a dance of delicacy and an iron hold. He saw the small graceful shiver dance across her pale skin as another breeze floated past on a starlit night. He wrapped her in his royal blue cloak, embellished with but one symbol. An ancient japanese fan. Standing proudly on her back in colors of blood red and pure white. She would make a fine Uchiha. And he would ensure that that thought would one day become reality.

Lifting his hand and running pale fingers through pink hair, endless thoughts ran through his head. And he didn't mind that their course was not set on revenge.

Sasuke could still feel the tingle on his lips from their chaste kiss, as lips united, made just moments before her head was rested on his shoulder and her lids covered a pair of jewels of emeralds.

And Sasuke smiled, because he knew...

and he wouldn't have it any other way...

he _needed_ her.

He, Uchiha Sasuke _needed_ Haruno Sakura.

And Sasuke looked at the sky and thought...

maybe, just maybe I'll come back again for her...

Like all these other years...

And he didn't mind.

He _was_ supposed to be here...

_...next to her..._

[A/N: So I was cringing when I finally read this through and edited it. Lazy me couldn't be bothered yesterday.

But yes what did you guys think? I would love some critique and reviews :) It was one of those ideas which you can't get rid of till it's been put into words. I rather liked the outcome even if it is short...

But Yes! Please do review and hope you enjoyed it ^_^

[Sorry for Sasuke's ooc-ness!]]

Oh! Naruto obviously does not belong to me :)


End file.
